Lupus Cornus
by Isabell Salvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: Gehören außer den Lupus Cornus nicht mir (die Bilder der Charas zu diesem Team kommen aus anderen Animes)! Leider! sich Kai Ray Oliver und Tala nehm Lachanfälle sind glaub ich ein paar vorprogrammiert! gg


Titel: Lupus Cornus  
  
Autor: Siane  
  
Kapitel: Prolog/ ? E-mail: lenakrokerweb.de ICQ: 317021265  
  
Disclaimer: Gehören außer den Lupus Cornus nicht mir (die Bilder der Charas zu diesem Team kommen aus anderen Animes)! Leider!! sich Kai Ray Oliver und Tala nehm Lachanfälle sind glaub ich ein paar vorprogrammiert!! gg  
  
Wichtig: Ich danke hier mal rei18, Dray-Chan und 333 (Churley) die mir total viel und super geholfen ham. Danke euch dreien.  
  
Inhalt: Ein neues, durchaus starkes Team stößt zur BBA und deren Teams. Kai, Tala, Johnny und Ray scheinen sie näher zu kennen und Oliver verliebt sich. Leider ist der oder die jenige mit "ihm" Verwandt.  
  
So, here we go on...  
  
Sie drehten beide die selbe Musik auf.  
  
Ich leg dir die Karten  
  
les´ dir aus der Hand  
  
lass´ das Pendel über dir kreisen  
  
was wird  
  
dich danach erwarten  
  
stehst du mit dem Rücken zur Wand  
  
oder erhältst du den Stein der Weisen  
  
descendo in corpus  
  
diaboli sanguinei  
  
experior portus sum imperium diabolo  
  
Obwohl sie an zwei total verschiedenen Orten waren, Meilen auseinander, dachten beide das Gleiche. Bald ist es so weit! Dann wirst du bezahlen Voltaire  
  
ich zeig´ dir die Zukunft  
  
wende das Blatt  
  
tot oder leben  
  
Pech oder Glück  
  
Gewinner im  
  
Spiel oder Schachmatt  
  
wenn du es erfährst  
  
führt kein Weg mehr zurück  
  
descendo in corpus  
  
diaboli sanguinei  
  
experior portus sum imperium diabolo  
  
"Kommst du? Das Training beginnt!"fragten zwei weitere Personen die zwei und lächelten. „Ja! Ich komme!"murmelten die beiden gleichzeitig und standen auf.  
  
Freud oder  
  
Leid  
  
ich geb dir die Chance  
  
geh oder bleib  
  
in meiner Seance  
  
Beide sahen noch einmal zu dem Spiegel an der Wand und nahmen ihre Sonnenbrillen ab. Rote, kalte und vor allem Augen die schon viel gesehen hatten blickten ihnen entgegen und sie flüsterten die letzten Worte des Liedes mit.  
  
descendo in corpus  
  
diaboli sanguinei  
  
experior portus sum imperium diabolo  
  
Wo anders saß ein alter Mann an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete ein Foto von drei Kindern. Zwei davon hatten Blutrote bis Karminrote Augen und der dritte eisblaue Augen. Diese drei waren sein ganzer Stolz, seine Enkelkinder, die letzten aus seiner Familie. Aber er hatte sie vertrieben, weil er nicht anders konnte.  
  
nigrae legiones, ferus imperator, sinus occultus, fatum terminatum, das Omen  
  
imperio imperio  
  
impera fortuna crudelitas  
  
Du drehst dich im schwarzen Licht  
  
Dein Schatten explodiert wie  
  
ein Vulkan  
  
Du bist wie ein Stern, der spricht  
  
Verfallen bin ich dir in meinem Wahn  
  
In deinem  
  
Bann du mich ertränkst  
  
Unsterblich dann mir Leben schenkst  
  
Öffne das Tor der schwarzen Legionen  
  
Schließe den Kreis des Bösen, das Omen  
  
Er seufzte, was die drei jetzt wohl taten? Bestimmt waren sie bei seinem Feind und schmiedeten Pläne. Was erwartete er auch anderes? Sie waren immerhin seine Enkelkinder, er täte das gleiche.  
  
imperio imperio impera fortuna crudelitas  
  
Ich  
  
senke mein Haupt vor dir  
  
Wenn du im Orbit glänzt  
  
Ich spüre die Macht, wenn du mich von den Göttern  
  
trennst  
  
Du bist mein Heiligtum  
  
Du bist mein Licht im Raum  
  
Du bist das Leben  
  
Du bist der Fluch  
  
Du bist das Omen  
  
Das Omen  
  
nigrae legiones, ferus imperator, sinus occulutus, fatum  
  
terminatum  
  
Du bist die Kraft, die Macht und die Prophezeiung in Ewigkeit  
  
Du bist das Omen  
  
imperio imperio impera fortuna crudelitas  
  
Er seufzte und stand auf, jetzt war nicht die Zeit um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er musste Handeln, der Feind war stark geworden und er hatte viele Anhänger verloren. „Lass alles vorbereiten! Wir fangen noch heute mit der Operation an." Meinte er zu einem jüngerem Mann der neben ihm stand. Dieser nickte und verschwand aus dem Arbeitszimmer des Ceos.  
  
To be continued??? 


End file.
